epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gremlin Gus
"Good work, Mickey." -Gus, after Mickey does something right Gremlin Gus is an old forgotten Gremlin Disney character from an old Gremlins movie, and comic books. He serves as a guide to Mickey in his adventures in the Cartoon Wasteland where Gus tries to convince Mickey to aid the inhabitants, and is the leader of the Gremlins. In Epic Mickey Almost like Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio, Gremlin Gus is the'' one that tells the player all the basic controls and how to do actions. In the beginning of the game, Gremlin Gus rescues Mickey from the Mechanical Arm in the Mad Doctor's Lab in the Dark Beauty Castle. He is seen accompanying Mickey as his companion throughout the whole game. After the Shadow Blot is destroyed, Gremlin Gus is seen along with the rest of the forgotten characters celebrating Wasteland's renewal. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' ﻿Gremlin Gus will be reappearing the sequel, in it, he and Ortensia call upon the help of Mickey for two reasons, one wastleland begins to be affected by "natural" disasters and they think he can help, two, They want Mickey to find out if the Mad Doctor claims that he has reformed are true. History Originally from a World War II Movie, Gus and the other Gremlins were inspired by a Roald Dahl book, simply named "The Gremlins". In it, Gus was known for destroying planes, such as drilling holes in the wings. He is described to have a deep, hoarse voice, and his appearance isn't much different from the illustrations of the childrens' book. Despite the movie being canceled and not shown in theaters, the book still sold. However, only so many were published, and coming across them is quite rare. Even though the movie was a no-show, and the book unsold, the Gremlins appeared in a few comic books, which sold for cheap, like most Disney comic books. When Warren Spector was given access to the Disney Archives, he found Gus and the other Gremlins there, and decided to make Gus a main focal point of the game, comparable to Navi from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, he will constantly let you know what he's feeling, such as praising you for doing good and painting things in, or berating you for erasing things, and not doing what you're supposed to do. Gus lives in the first world Mickey explores, based on the "It's A Small World" attraction in Disneyland. It was seen in the Game Informer magazine, as a bright and cheerful-looking place, where Gremlins can live in peace. It took a turn for the worse since then, appearing as run down, mostly mechanical and rusted. Most of the quests in Gremlin Village are based on the machinery and such in the world. Gus and Mickey appear to develop a strong friendship in their travels, Gus even saving Mickey from an attack from the Blot late in the game. Mickey then gives up his heart to save him and Oswald. It is unknown at this time if Gus will appear in anything Disney-related in the future, or how Mickey's choices affect him and the other Gremlins in game. Quotes Dark Beauty Castle *''"That's Gremlin Calvin! He'll be so happy to get out of that cage."'' *''"He looks mad enough to break that catapult!"'' *''"Mickey! You just launched Gremlin Calvin to who-knows-where for... a treasure chest?"'' *''"That isn't something a hero would do. Do you think you're a hero right now?"'' 'Gremlin Tim's Park' * "Y''ou fixed the teacup ride, Mickey''." 'Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two' *"With the pool lowered, let's go talk to Prescott." Trivia *Gus somehow has a brother, as Markus is his nephew. *Gus never introduces himself to Mickey at any point of the game. In fact, Mickey only says Gus' name twice in the entire game. However, Mickey seems to have his name from others who have called Gus by name. *The only game Gus does ''introduce himself to Mickey in is the online game, "Epic Mickey: Path Painter" when you click the 1st hint at the beginning. *While almost all other gremlins look-alike, Gus stands out as he wears bowler hat on one horn and has a moustache. *After the Blot is destroyed, there is a cutscene. In the cutscene, Oswald and Ortensia are launched from it all the way to Mean Street, and Mickey leaves Wasteland. However, Gus is not seen shooting out of the Blot. However, he ''is seen cheering in the crowd at Mean Street at the end. *If you free all the gremlins throughout the game, Gus will appear to you in the blot saying, "You have freed every Gremlin that had been captured. Words cannot express our gratitude. You are truly a hero to the Gremlins!" and he will give you the Gremling Guardian Pin. *At one point in the game, Gus brings up how steam power is not his speciality, however, Gremlin Village, (Which is Gus' home) is heavily steam powered. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Allies Category:Toons Category:Heroic Category:Wise characters